


Will you be my Valentine?

by cosmiceverafter



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Letters, M/M, Valentine's Day, mentions of buck's recent date, mentions of date with ana flores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter/pseuds/cosmiceverafter
Summary: Everyone knows that Evan Buckley is not a fan of Valentine's Day, but with the help of his buddy Christopher, Buck has a change of heart.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 272





	Will you be my Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to all the Buddie fans out there! 
> 
> This fluffy fic is for all of you. ♥

It had been an ordinary day; nothing special, nothing unique as the team sat upstairs watching TV on a day that _might've_ been a holiday. _The one that Hallmark makes bank from._ Yeah, Valentine's Day. Again, nothing special. And no, Buck wasn't bitter about it. 

He had recently tried to get back in the field, the dating field, and it had been explosive...not in a good way. The kind where someone screamed, _"Bomb!" a_ nd you went running in the other direction. 

_Not good._

Buck had recollected for days why on earth it had been such a disaster. The date itself hadn't gone poorly, but he realized he hadn't been ready. Dealing with himself and family drama was one thing, but his heart had felt icy. 

However, as he saw Eddie walk into the room, he knew that wasn't exactly true, especially when Buck felt like he was melting. 

See, this man had become the axis to every point on Buck's scattered map of a life. 

Buck wanted to ignore the feelings knowing damn well his best friend would never see him in that light, but the emotions were something he could never entirely ignore. The truth of the matter was this: Buck had had these feelings for Eddie Diaz for as long as he could remember, and it took almost dying in the building, talking to his therapist, a comment by firefighter TK, and going on a date for them to surface to realization. 

_What was a single, not so straight, firefighter to do in this situation?_

Instead of figuring out that million-dollar question, he shot a shit-eating grin towards the guy, unable to control it even if he had wanted to, "Hey there, Eddie, you sure look chipper today." 

"Well, of course," Eddie replied as he fixed his suspenders, not that Buck was looking, "it's Valentine's Day!"

Buck's eyes narrowed, "Since when did you become such a fan of this gruesome holiday?"

Hen glared at Buck and then smiled at Eddie, "Ooo! Are things going _that_ well with Ana?"

 _Great._ The question Buck _really_ didn't want to have asked by the guy. Could they just _not_ go there? Because honestly, that was another reason Buck had decided to go on a damn date in the first place. 

After he had found out Eddie had felt a spark or whatever Chimney had told him after their encounter with Christopher's former teacher, Eddie had asked her out. Not that Buck had been jealous or anything, but he had decided maybe he _too_ should get out and see what fishies were still swimming in the waters, even during a pandemic. 

It had _nothing_ to do with jealousy. _Not in the slightest_. 

Buck realized while being lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard Eddie's reply. Buck looked up at that ruggedly handsome man and waited for the response that would probably slice him into tiny pieces. 

Eddie cleared his throat, "Um no. That didn't work out." When Hen and Chimney started to say _, "aww..."_ Eddie shook his head, "No, no, it's fine. _Truly._ Miss Flores is a wonderful woman, just not the one for me." Buck's heart started fluttering in his chest, and was he mistaken in noticing that Eddie looked right towards him when he had said, _not the one for me?_

Was this Buck's hopeful heart playing games with him? Cue the Backstreet Boys: _Quit Playing Games with my Heart._

"So then enlighten us, firefighter Diaz, why so cheerful on this day?" Chimney asked. "I mean, I have a wonderful love of my life and a baby on the way, but you don't see me jumping for joy because it's Valentine's Day." 

"Which is a surprise," Hen replied, raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you, Chim?"

"Nothing! I just think this holiday is a corporate holiday that makes singles feel bad about themselves. Then the chocolate and card company make a fortune," Chimney responded, rubbing his head, "I believe love, true love, should be shown for 365 days." 

Hen patted his back, "You're a good one, my friend. I'll give you that. Maddie is lucky to have you." 

"Karen, too," Chimney said with a smile, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Okay, as much as I love what's happening with this bromance here, can we get back to the matter at hands, aka Eddie, and why he's so cheerful on this most hollow of days?" Buck exclaimed, rolling his eyes. 

"Yes, yes," Chimney acknowledged, "do carry on, Edmundo." 

_"Right,"_ Eddie smirked, "Well, Christopher wanted it to be a surprise, but he made each of you a special Valentine last night. He got so creative. Our house looked like what I can only imagine the inside of Hallmark cards to look." He shook his head, smiling again, "Chris has been working hard on handwriting, building that strength in his hand and all. So he's bringing them by soon."

Buck's heart filled with so much joy he stood up quickly, "Seriously? Why didn't you say so sooner? Oh, my little buddy! That's too sweet." 

"Yeah, so he should be around soon," Eddie looked around and frowned. "However, it's not decorated around here. Usually, Cap' goes all out." 

Hen just shrugged sheepishly, "He and Athena took a few days off to be all lovey-dovey with each other." 

"Okay, okay," Buck said, pretending to gag, "that's like my father you're talking about—let's not get into the details about their love life."

"I'm just saying that Cap' is usually the one who organizes the decorations," Hen replied, waving her hands. "You've seen how he goes all out for other holidays." 

"Well, all I know is that Chris will be mildly disappointed when he sees it," Eddie sighed. "I'm going to run out and get some balloons and maybe some desserts real quick." 

"I'll go with you," Buck instantly said. When all eyes went on him, he just smiled, "What, I can adapt to the holiday, okay?" They all knew he hated Valentine's Day, so Buck just laughed. _"Well_ , if it's for my favorite little buddy, I can adapt. How about that?" 

Everyone joined in, and Eddie nodded, giving Buck one of those rare smiles of his, "C'mon then, Buck. Let's try our best, but probably sad attempt, to make it lovey-dovey in here."

_With Eddie smiling at him that way, that wouldn't be too hard to manage._

* * *

After two bags of decorations, treats, and an armful of heart balloons, Buck and Eddie made their way back to the station. They were laughing about this-and-that, as they always did, but Buck could feel the air around them changing. But perhaps Buck was the one who had changed, not _them._

As Eddie drove, Buck couldn't help but look at his best friend's beautiful features; it took his breath away, not for the first time, nor would it be the last. 

"So, I'm sorry it didn't work out with the teacher," Buck said, unable to stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

"What do you have to be sorry about?"

"Isn't that what people say when something goes wrong?" Buck shrugged, feeling slightly stupid. 

"Nah, man, it's cool. Nothing went wrong," Eddie looked over at Buck. "But like I said back at the 118, she wasn't the one."

Buck took a deep breath, "I just know you felt a spark for her and all..." _Why was he pushing this further? Did he want to stab his own heart?_

"Yeah, I think I was mistaken about who I was feeling that spark for..."

Eddie was smiling at him and then looked back at the road. 

_Okay, was this all in Buck's mind, or was Eddie talking about him?_

"Besides, I heard _your_ date didn't go too well," Eddie smirked as he gripped the wheel. "So should I be saying sorry?"

"You could say that, but nah, I'm not sorry about it," Buck replied, rolling his eyes. "Guess I'm not ready to get back out there. Not in the way I used to be." Because now all he wanted was his best friend—he was ready for that, Buck knew it. Eddie was different. He wasn't like anyone else. In some ways, in most, Eddie was Buck's other half. And as cheesy as it sounded, he completed Buck. 

_"Oh."_ The way Eddie had said the word turned Buck's head in his direction. Eddie looked slightly disappointed. _"Well,"_ Eddie added, clearing his throat, "you need to do what's best for you." 

_You're what's best for me,_ Buck thought, wanting to scream from the rooftops. After all, Buck had promised his therapist he wouldn't hide his feelings away, and the last thing he wanted to do was hide from Eddie. Still, fear of ruining their relationship held him back. 

The outcome was like a box of chocolates, and to quote Forrest Gump, _"You never know what you're gonna get."_

* * *

After some decorating by the 118, Carla and Christopher finally made their way to the station. 

Buck, luckily being in the Diaz family bubble, was able to give Chris a big hug. "Hey, buddy!" 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Buck!" Chris said with a wide grin full of braces. Buck still couldn't believe how big the kid had gotten; he wanted to slow time down. "It looks perfect in here!"

"Very beautiful and festive," Carla said, blowing a kiss towards Buck and the others. "You all did well!" 

Eddie smiled at Buck and nodded in appreciation. 

"Looks a bit like a Pepto Bismo explosion," Chimney muttered, which brought laughter all around. 

"You know you love it," Buck said as he put an arm around Chimney. 

Chimney grinned, "You're right. I do. Just don't tell Maddie." 

"The secret is safe with me." Chimney's eyes widened at the word _secret_ , "Relax, Chim. No more secrets for you to keep." His friend blew out the breath he had been holding. 

_"Anyway,"_ Eddie said, with a shake of his head, "Chris, why don't you show them why you came down here." 

"Okay, dad," Christopher said, reaching into a large decorated Valentine's bag. "I brought you each a special Valentine." As everyone said, _"Awee,"_ in response, Christopher looked pleased, which was all they wanted in the first place. 

Christopher made his way to each person. Buck was last. Everyone was now talking and eating treats, so Buck took Christopher over to where it was a bit quieter. 

"You're last because you're my favorite," Chris said, warming Buck's heart up, not for the first time. 

"You're my favorite, too, buddy. Thank you!" 

"Here's your Valentine," the little boy said, handing Buck a big pink, purple, and blue, wobbly-shaped heart. It was perfect. 

Buck kneeled and opened it up and read, _"To my Buck. I love you so much. You're my best friend in the whole wide world. Happy Valentine's Day! Love, Christopher."_

This message meant the world to Buck, more than the kid would ever understand. Blinking away tears, Buck smiled, "Thank you, Christopher. I love it, and you." He looked down at the picture. "Tell me who's in the drawing here." 

"Oh, that's you, me, and daddy, of course." He looked up and grinned at Buck, "My family." 

In the drawing, they were all holding hands with a giant colorful heart above them. This drawing touched Buck in another way. They were his family, too—the one he had created. After all the crap with Buck's own family recently, this was the family that mattered. They were more real to him than his biological family would ever be. 

There was also the fact he was in love with his best friend, but he would save those thoughts for himself. But his heart would always remain theirs and theirs alone, just like the picture captured. 

"This means so much to me, Chris. Thank you." 

"One more for you," the little boy added, reaching into his bag. 

"Oh? From who?"

"From dad, even though it's a secret." 

Buck's eyes widened as Christopher handed him another Valentine. 

"Dad was showing me how to cut out the hearts, and then I told him he should make one," Christopher said. "He had already given me my Valentine, so I told him to make it for someone else that he loves, someone who's very special to him. So he made it for you." 

Buck swallowed, and his hands began trembling as he held it. "Does he know you're giving it to me?"

Christopher shook his head, "Nope! But Valentine's is a time to spread love, so that's what I'm doing." He looked over at the celebration, "Why you look at it, I'm going to join the party, okay?"

"Ah, yeah," Buck said, lost in thought. "Go for it, kid! I can see a cupcake that's calling your name!" 

As Christopher hurried over to the sweets, Buck sat there by himself, looking at the heart in his hand. Finally, he opened the Valentine, and with a deep breath, Buck read:

_Dear Buck,_

_Happy Valentine's Day! I know you don't care for this holiday any more than I do, but I'm sitting here with Chris while he makes his Valentine's and he told me to write it to someone special in my life. Well, you're someone special, you always have been. I wanted to say thank you for all that you do for us. You're not just my best friend; you're so much more. You are our family. We love you. Also, thank you for being an anchor in my life and never, ever giving up. I admire you more than you'll ever know._

_With love always,_

_Eddie_

Buck didn't realize he was crying until he saw a droplet fall onto the Valentine. In one hand, he had Christopher's card, and in the other, Eddie's. Both their hearts in his two hands. 

Quickly wiping his eyes, Buck stood up and looked over at his best friend and the focal point of his life. 

Eddie was holding Christopher, and his son was smashing a cupcake into his face. Everyone was laughing and clapping, clearly enjoying the moment. Buck couldn't help but smile, too. 

And right when Buck felt that immense love for the guy, Eddie glanced over at him and beamed. It was the smile that took your breath away. 

Eddie took his breath away, _always_ , and Buck wouldn't have it any other way. 

* * *

Buck didn't know what he was doing, but hours upon hours staring at Eddie's Valentine brought him to the Diaz doorstep. 

Before his nerves took him running in the other direction, Buck knocked lightly on the door. 

Eddie opened the door wearing a green hoodie and black workout pants, his hair wet and tousled. He looked so beautiful that Buck's brain went on overload, short-circuiting out completely. 

"Hey Buck, I wasn't expecting you tonight," Eddie said in surprise but still looking happy. 

"Yeah, sorry, it's kinda late. I just wanted to say thank you for the Valentine."

Eddie frowned slightly, "What Valentine?" Buck held up the paper heart that Christopher had given him, and Eddie's eyes widened, "Oh, that one. Chris gave it to you?"

"He sure did," Buck said, and trying to lighten the mood, "I'm guessing you were waiting for that perfect opportunity to give it to me?" 

Eddie smiled softly, "Well, yeah.. _."_

"Who knew you felt this way for me?" Buck smirked, but he felt his heartbeat quicken in his chest when Eddie didn't add anything further. He swallowed before asking, aka jumping off the ledge, _"Do_ you feel this way for me?" 

Biting his lip, Eddie said, "Remember how I said I felt a spark, but it wasn't for Ana?"

Yes, Buck remembered; he couldn't get the thought off his mind. _"Yes."_

"Well, I realized the spark I felt was for someone else," Eddie breathed out in a whisper. He then looked up to meet Buck's gaze, _"You."_

"You feel it with me?"

Eddie nodded, "Yeah, Buck, I do, every day." He ran a hand through his hair nervously, "I've known it for a while, I just didn't realize I was ready to move forward. However, a talk with Bobby helped me a lot. But then I also didn't think you were ready to date, let alone with a guy... _me,_ so I tried with someone else, and it went exactly as I thought it would, nowhere." 

Buck took a step closer on the porch towards Eddie, "Well, I'm not ready to date just anybody. But you're not anybody, Eddie."

 _"So.._.you feel the same?"

Nodding with a smile, Buck said, "Yes, I do." Then he admitted the truth, "I got jealous when you went on a date with Miss Flores, and I didn't understand why. It pushed me to try and date some random, but the whole time I wanted to be with you." 

"I wish you would've told me that—I would have never agreed on a date with her." 

Buck trembled, "I'm working on not hiding my feelings, but this is huge. I mean, how do you tell your best friend you're in love with him?" The declaration had come before even Buck had realized.

"You're in love with me?"

"I am, yes." 

"Am I the first guy you've..."

 _"Felt this towards?"_ Buck asked. Eddie nodded. "Yes, that would be a yes. I didn't even realize...." 

"That's okay, Buck, it's more than okay," Eddie smiled reassuringly, taking Buck's hands into his own, supporting him. "I realized it too, with you. You helped me through an awakening of my own, and I don't want to look back."

Buck felt as if he were floating, _"Really?"_

 _"Yes, Evan._ I'm in love with you, too." 

"So, where do we go from here?" Buck asked, holding on tightly to Eddie's hands, never wanting to let go. 

"How about we start with the obvious," Eddie responded, gazing into Buck's eyes. "Evan Buckley, will you be my Valentine?"

Buck laughed, but his heart felt warm and light, "Yes, Eddie Diaz, I'll be your Valentine." 

And as they sealed the first moments of their future together with a kiss, Buck realized Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr: stydiaeverafter


End file.
